Up for discussion
by El loopy
Summary: [The Invisible Library series by Genevieve Cogman] Set post-'The Invisible Library. Kai wants to talk about what happened. Irene would really rather not. Ever so slightly AU. Kai x Irene. Oneshot.


Up for discussion

Irene was trying to ignore him.

She was sat in an incredibly comfortable chair in Vale's lodgings, a book resting open in her lap. She had been enjoying the privilege of just being able to _read_. Such a simple thing, mundane for some, an action as much like the daily activities as brushing one's teeth, only more enjoyable…depending on your personal stance of teeth hygiene. For her though, reading had been something of a rarity over the preceding few days, what with being chased by Alligators, silver fish, and Fae et al. It was a funny position, being surrounded by books and having no time to read them. Now she did though. Still in recovery mode she used the excuse offered her and, despite her hands still being heavily bandaged, she adapted. She had been enjoying the story as well. It was this alternate's version of a Charles Dickens novel and it was fascinating…then she heard his footsteps. They were a very distinctive noise she had come to identify, not in the least because if she could hear them that was because he wanted her to, which meant he was heading for her. Often she never heard his step, he almost glided over the ground and she wondered if he were really flying. She had two options. She could hide or ignore him. In the time it took her to deliberate she heard the door swing open and knew option one was out of the question. Ignoring him it was.

Her eyes resolutely glued to the page, determined not to look up even though she knew he was standing in the doorway watching her. She felt rather than heard him move to the chair opposite and sit down. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. He wants you to look._ She could feel him watching her, felt his eyes on her, like his presence was a pull and involuntarily she found her gaze flick up. Their eyes locked, all intensity and deep. She snapped back to the page cursing at herself. Now she had the responsibility to pretend that nothing was wrong and they hadn't spent the last few days circling each other warily.

"What is it Kai?" She went for a business tone, sharp and crisp. The tension in the room suddenly zipped up a notch. Oh. She had made him angry.

"Irene, look at me."

Her head lifted at the commanding tone, her own anger flaring. Looking straight at him had become like looking into a bright light; dazzling and bewildering and she couldn't quite work out what she was looking at.

"What _is_ it, Kai?" she repeated, allowing the annoyance to bleed in and giving him a piercing stare. He seemed a little chastised but stared her down determinedly.

"Don't we need to talk about this?"

Talking. Talking was dangerous.

This. Her knocking him out of the path of bullets. The way he'd looked at her afterwards. His hands on her shoulders being a familiar weight and pressure and comfort. Sending him out of danger. His fury at it, at leaving her in danger. Her nearly dying and his reaction, becoming more of his real nature as his emotions took over. Her desire to hide her affection for him from Coppelia in case he was taken from her. This. 'This' was complicated.

She could have said she didn't know what he meant but that would be a lie and she was sure it would push him over the edge.

"I'm not sure that would be a sensible idea," she replied evenly and closed the book.

"I disagree," he answered, even more calmly.

Irene got to her feet, thinking it might give her more authority. "This isn't up for discussion, Kai. It's far too…" she floundered, "distracting from our real purpose." She flinched inwardly. That sounded false. Why not just say she was too scared to face the implications? He didn't say a word, just gazed up at her. It made her nervous.

"All right," he said finally and got to his feet as well. She noted that she had been very wrong about the standing thing. He had height on her and it turned out that with them both standing up from those chairs they were practically touching. This was exactly what she _hadn't_ wanted.

"All right?" she echoed, trying to put some strength back into her voice.

"All right, we won't discuss it."

There was something in his voice that she was wary of.

"Good." His eyes were glittering and dragonic, more so by the second. Beautiful. Captivating. Her plan had been to walk away but it was strangely difficult, so she rambled. "I mean, I saved your life and then nearly died, after I sent you from the room but that sort of thing is going to happen a lot…"

"Irene." He breathed her name and she stilled. He smiled, lifting a hand to touch her face, so warm and safe she almost leaned into it. "You said not to discuss it." Then he kissed her. Light, soft, longingly and it seared her. He drew back in the next instant while she still stood stunned. "Let me know when it is up for discussion."

He left the room, leaving her standing with her mind trying to catch up to her body.

"Enjoy your book," he called like ringing crystal as he exited. "Let me know if it is worth reading."

Irene let herself absorb what just happened, with one over-riding thought in her head. He hadn't been lying when he'd said she would enjoy a night with him. She was in more trouble than she had originally thought.


End file.
